1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to test management devices and methods, particularly to an electronic device and method for optimizing an order of testing points of a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical characteristic testing of signal path routings of a circuit board is an important phase in the manufacturing process, and is closely related to product quality. For further improvements in controlling a robot arm to measure the electrical characteristics of the testing points of the signal path routings, a prompt and accurate testing system is desirable.